Whim
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: He'll love you or leave you, all on a whim.


Whim

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I'm not making any reviews... um, money. I really hope I'll make some reviews. Freudian slip... -.-;

Author's Notes: Y'know how Sasuke tells Naruto that he spared his life on a whim and he'll kill him on a whim too? I'm going to pretend you said yes. Well, I think that's really possessive, like Sasuke means that no one else can touch Naruto except him. Like he's the only one who can hurt Naruto. Really twisted, but possessive too. So, um, this is just a spin-off from that idea. So, if you think this deserves a review, please review. Read and hopefully enjoy.

One day, Uchiha Sasuke brought a dusty beggar boy into his company building, along with his customary steaming coffee cup. Eyebrows that were destined to be raised were camouflaged with not so subtle coughs. A brave, or rather, stupid soul dared to ask why and was met with a murderous glare and a curt "I felt like it." Which was a perfectly reasonable answer. If Mr. Uchiha felt like doing something, he did it. No one questions asked from anyone valuing their life, or more importantly, their careers.

_Sasuke needed his coffee. He was late for work. Where was the damn coffee shop? Oh, there it was. He could almost taste the fresh brew. If he was going to be honest, he would have to say he was addicted to the coffee in this one particular store. _Suna Coffee_, the sign read above the glass door, which Sasuke hurriedly pushed through. A blonde girl inside smiled at her favorite customer._

"_Sasuke, missed me that much?" The only reason he hadn't killed her for her impudence yet was the fact that she was the only one could make his coffee properly. And he had an inkling that she wouldn't die very easily. _

"_I want my coffee, Temari," he muttered, trying his best not to whine._

"_You mean this?" And she procured a pale paper cup that steamed enticingly, a strong, distinct aroma tickling his nose. He smiled slightly and murmured his thanks, laying a single, crisp bill on the glass counter. "I'll tell Gaara and Kankuro you sent your love."_

"_Hn." He had his coffee. He was late for work. He was in a good mood. A good mood meant generosity. Konoha had more than its fair share of beggars, most of which Sasuke ignored. But today, a dusty blonde beggar boy captured his interest._

"_You, come with me." And the boy came_.

And so life went on. The dusty beggar boy gained a name and became a constant companion to Mr. Uchiha. On being asked why Uchiha Sasuke, the president of one of the most important companies in the world, took him under his wing, Naruto just laughed, his blue eyes shining with happiness previously unthought-of , "Sasuke just felt like it." And no questions were asked.

_Naruto was happy. He had forgotten what being happy meant. He had forgotten how damn good being happy felt. When the immaculately dressed man had practically ordered him to follow, Naruto had done so. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he had. And it had turned out to be a very good thing he had. Who would have thought that his mysterious benefactor was the great and wonderful Uchiha Sasuke? Certainly not Naruto. But that Sasuke sure could be a bastard._

"_So... why_ did _you take me in?"_

"_Idiot. I felt like it."_

_That was the only answer he was given, so that was the answer that Naruto gave to anyone that asked._

And so life changed. Naruto became a constant presence, his friendly disposition, contagious. Everyone, from the vice president, Hyuuga Neji, to the receptionists, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, became familiar with Naruto's loud voice and often brilliant pranks. It became second nature to check your seats before sitting down and to order an extra dozen or so bowls of ramen from that little stand around the corner for lunch. No questions were asked as to why.

"_I'm hungry. What's for lunch?" Naruto moaned, rubbing his stomach pitifully._

_Neji shrugged._

"_So... does that mean no ramen?" _

_Neji nodded._

"_Waaah!" And Naruto ran out of the room, complaining to no one in particular about the injustice of it all._

"_Sakura! Sakura! Are we really not having ramen for lunch?"_

_Ino stared at him oddly._

"_Oh, hello, Ino."_

"_Yeah, hi, Naruto... I'll get you some ramen if you embarrass Neji for me."_

"_Deal... hey, what color pants is he wearing?"_

_There was a mandatory office meeting over lunch that day. Naruto was on time, even early, which garnered not a few suspicious stares. _

_The meeting commenced, with Sasuke sitting at the head of the table, Naruto to his right, and a slightly flustered Neji sliding into the seat on Sasuke's left._

_Squelch._

_Neji tried to discreetly get up and walk out of the full room. But all eyes were drawn to the honey covered rear of his beautifully white pants._

_In midst of the snickers and giggles, Ino slipped a large stack of bowls in front of Naruto, who thanked her with a quick peck on the cheek and a salute. _

_And he began slurping up the steaming noodles._

And so Sasuke fell in love. It started with an unexpected hug. He stiffened at the warmth, but shivered when it disappeared. It grew with burning jealousy and tender looks. A new sensation surged through him at the sight of the blonde. After careful consideration, he deemed the feeling a pleasant one. Another sensation, much less pleasant but no less fierce, burned his blood whenever the blonde talked to Neji or Sakura or anyone for that matter because they _weremuchtooclose_ and something clouded Sasuke's vision and he was out for blood and _ohGodwassomeonetouchingNaruto_... And Sasuke kissed Naruto. No questions were asked, but money was passed covertly from hand to hand.

"_Naruto, wait a second," Neji said, pulling on the blonde's sleeve gently._

"_Yeah?" Naruto looked curiously at the taller man._

_Neji grinned slightly and pulled the blonde closer to whisper something in his ear. Naruto flushed, his face feeling uncomfortably hot._

"_R... r... really?" he stuttered in a manner reminiscent of Neji's cousin, Hinata._

_He nodded smugly, pale eyes gleaming wickedly . _

"_Liar," he accused, not daring to believe the truth in Neji's murmured words._

"_I'll prove it to you."_

"_Fine." Naruto crossed his arms, waiting for some great deed from Neji. But all he did was grab Naruto closer to him._

"_Three... Two... One..." Neji whispered into the blonde's ear._

_Sasuke pretty much threw the door open and stormed in, an angry flush coloring his cheeks, black eyes glaring at his second in command._

"_Hyuuga. I have to talk to Naruto. Privately. Leave."_

_Neji smirked and stood still, showing no intention of leaving his spot. Sasuke shrugged and kissed Naruto possessively._

_Naruto's blue eyes widened when hot lips were crushed mercilessly against his. He vaguely noticed Neji mouthing a childish "I told you so" before fluttering his eyes closed. _

_Sasuke was a very good kisser, Naruto decided. _

_Neji raised an eyebrow at the length of their first kiss. Apparently they hadn't yet realized the necessity of breathing. Well, it wasn't his problem if his boss and his new lover died from a lack of air. They'd die happy. But it was his business to collect the money various employees owed him. Never bet against a Hyuuga. _

And so Sasuke smiled. Naruto did too, for that matter. Lunch was extended an extra half hour. Lips curved into knowing smirks as feet quietly padded past the closed door of the boss's office. Snickers answered soft moans. Employees concluded that Naruto was a very good influence on Mr. Uchiha. Pay raises came out of the category of miracles and praise wasn't taboo anymore. People enjoyed the change. So no questions were asked.

"_Did you hear? Lunch is a whole thirty minutes longer!" Excited whispers spread this new change eagerly._

"_I... I... got... I got a pay raise." And the employee speaking usually fainted after relaying the good news. _

_No one denied that the change in their boss was a good one. He had even smiled once or twice, reminding them exactly how attractive Uchiha Sasuke really was. And then they saw an unbelievably hyper blonde, which reminded them why their boss was so happy. They really owed a lot to Naruto. So every day, one employee bought their savior lunch. They all took turns feeding the blonde. It was the least they could do._

_That and ignoring the not so soft moans that came out from behind the closed door of Sasuke's private office._

One day, the castle in the clouds came crashing down. No one saw Naruto anymore. Everything went back to what it had been before the dusty beggar boy. An emboldened soul, dreaming of days past, dared to ask why. "Sir, why doesn't Naruto come anymore?" And eyes, so hollow after months of warm affection, flashed. "I felt like it." A monotone voice, none of the love, none of the passion. An emotionless voice. It didn't answer the question, but it made sense. Mr. Uchiha did what he wanted. Softened hearts hardened once more, reluctantly. But no one asked any questions.

_Sasuke never really bothered asking himself why he so suddenly "fell out of love" with Naruto. He just did._

_And he never really bothered wondering why he felt so lonely at times. It didn't really matter._

_Less than two weeks after Naruto disappeared and someone had asked him about the blonde, he was walking to his favorite coffee shop on his way to work as usual. On his way out of the Suna Coffee Shop, he spotted a dusty beggar leaning against the stone wall. Sasuke ignored him and walked on. The beggar, who had stiffened at the sight of the man, seemed to shatter at his departure._

_Later that day, Sasuke wondered why the blonde hair and blue eyes of the dusty beggar boy had seemed so familiar. _

And that's that. Was the repetition too much? The ending was really what started the story. And the sight of all the beggars in India. It's... I dunno... humbling, I guess. When we went, my brother got lost. And he can't speak any Hindi or anything. And not many people would understand English... I mean, we found him, but my aunt said if some people find a lost baby or child, they would like pinch him until he cries, and then they take him around begging for money... There are so many children my age, twelve or thirteen, going around selling things, and most people just ignore them. I mean, the items are crap, but the children... And imagining my little brother, forced to cry, begging for somebody else. Some people beg because they honestly have no other way to get money, but for others, it's just an easy way to earn money. Does that make any sense at all? Um... I wasn't planning on writing that... But I did. If you think this fic deserves a review, please review. That sounds so selfish after my little tangent.

flib forever


End file.
